Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story 4
Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story 4 Plot During Andy's childhood, R.C. is being swept down a storm drain. Woody leads a successful rescue operation with the other toys, but while they are busy, Bo Peep and several other toys are given away by Andy's younger sister, Molly; despite Woody's efforts to save her, Bo reassures him that part of being a toy is being taken away. Although Woody briefly considers going with her, they bid each other farewell. Two years after Andy donates his toys to Bonnie, Woody and the other toys are happy in their new life. Worried that Bonnie will feel overwhelmed at her kindergarten orientation, Woody—whom Bonnie has recently been neglecting—sneaks into her backpack. Bonnie is nervous and almost cries after a classmate discards her arts and crafts supplies. Woody covertly recovers some of the materials from the trash, along with a spork. Bonnie turns the spork into a handmade toy she names "Forky". Forky comes to life in Bonnie's backpack, shocking Woody. At Bonnie's house, Forky experiences an existential crisis, believing that he was made to be trash and not a toy. Forky becomes Bonnie's favorite toy, but Woody must continually stop him from throwing himself away. On Bonnie's family's road trip, Forky jumps out of the window and Woody follows him out. Forky finally becomes enthusiastic about being Bonnie's toy after Woody explains that Forky makes Bonnie feel the way trash makes Forky feel. They walk towards the RV park where Bonnie's family is staying. Woody spots Bo's lamp at a store, Second Chance Antiques. Searching for Bo inside, he and Forky encounter a doll named Gabby Gabby, and her sycophant ventriloquist's dummies, the Bensons. Gabby offers to take them to Bo, but soon reveals her true plan to obtain Woody's voice box, since her own is broken and no child will purchase her. Woody flees with Forky, but they are separated. Woody escapes from the dummies, but Gabby captures Forky. At a playground, Woody reunites with Bo and her sheep Billy, Goat and Gruff. Bo now lives the free lifestyle of a "lost" toy, but agrees to help Woody and Forky get back to Bonnie. Woody spoils a rescue attempt when Bonnie enters the store; abandoning Bo's strategic plan, he tries to rush himself and Forky back to Bonnie, but fails. Meanwhile, Buzz searches for Woody on his own, seeking guidance from his inner voice; the button-induced phrases from his own voice box. Buzz finds himself as a carnival prize in a fairground between the RV park and Second Chance. He escapes with plush toys Ducky and Bunny. They meet up with Woody and Bo. Along with pocket toy cop Giggle McDimples and Canadian stuntman toy Duke Caboom, they try but again fail to rescue Forky. Woody is the only toy still determined to save Forky. Unwilling to risk everyone’s lives again, Bo angrily leaves with the others. Woody encounters Gabby Gabby again, who tell him of her longing to belong to the store owner's granddaughter, Harmony; Woody gives her his voice box in exchange for Forky. Woody and Forky enter Bonnie's backpack, which she left at the store. As Bonnie is retrieving it, Forky watches Harmony reject Gabby. Woody sends Forky back alone, with a message for Buzz to meet them at the carnival's carousel. Woody comforts Gabby and invites her to become Bonnie's toy. Bo and her friends return to help and they head for the carnival. Trixie impersonates the RV's GPS and the toys manipulate the controls, while Bonnie's parents believes the rented vehicle is malfunctioning. When Gabby sees a crying girl lost in the carnival, she decides to become that child's toy; taking responsibility for Gabby, the girl approaches a police officer and is reunited with her parents. At the carousel, Woody and Bo share a bittersweet goodbye. Realizing Woody feels torn, Buzz tells him that Bonnie will be okay without him. Deciding to stay with Bo, Woody embraces Bonnie's toys and gives Jessie his sheriff badge. The RV arrives and Bonnie's toys leave with her. In mid-credits scenes, Woody, Bo, Giggle, Duke, Ducky, and Bunny travel with the carnival, helping children win prize toys. On her first day of first grade, Bonnie makes another new toy: a female plastic knife, to whom Forky eagerly introduces himself. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Toy Story 4/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series